Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to power couplings and, more particularly, to moveable electric power couplings.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Industrial equipment often has moving automation or payloads that require electrical power to operate. Typically a service loop will be provided that provides power from a stationary component to the moving component where the service loop may have multiple conductors in an e-chain or otherwise. The flexing of the wires may become a reliability concern and the relative movement of the wires and/or e-chain may generate unwanted particles or contamination.